Ich Liebe Dich
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Bahasa Jerman. Pelajaran yang paling rumit bagi Naruto. Ia meminta bantuan pada Sakura untuk mengajarinya tapi yeah, ia tetap saja tak mengerti./"Ich liebe dich, Naruto."/NaruSaku/Ficlet/Fluff, maybe?/RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Ich Liebe Dich** © 2014

By MizuRaiNa

A NaruSaku fanfiction

**Warning** : AU, short fic/ficlet, fluff maybe?

**.****..**

Bahasa Jerman. Bahasa asing selain bahasa Inggris yang dipelajari di Konoha High School. Bahasa yang menurut Naruto amat sangat susah sekali dipahami. Jangankan bahasa Jerman, _kanji-kanji_ Jepang saja ia belum hapal semua. Dan kemampuan bahasa Inggris-nya juga tak seberapa. Apalagi bahasa Jerman yang notabene _grammar_-nya lebih-lebih daripada _grammar_ bahasa Inggris.

Jangan heran ulangan minggu kemarin ia hanya mendapatkan nilai kursi alias empat—itupun ada beberapa yang mencontek. Jangan heran pula hari ini ia kelabakan karena tes remedial diadakan esok hari.

"Sakura-_chaaann_~" panggilnya pada Sakura yang duduk di bangku barisan depan. Dalam waktu singkat, ia telah mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu dengan buku catatan bahasa Jerman dan sebuah bolpoin di tangannya.

"Apa?" balas Sakura sinis. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah _manga_ yang sedang ia baca pada Naruto. Sungguh, ia saat ini tak ingin beradu mulut dengan pemuda itu. Yeah, Sakura dan Naruto memang jarang sekali akur.

Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya menyadari Sakura merasa terganggu olehnya. "Hehehe, bantuin aku Sakura-_chan_, _please_. Jelasin tentang _possesive pronom _apalah itu, _dativ _sama kawan-kawannya."

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya lalu menggeleng. "Gak. Mau," balasnya ketus. Ia bahkan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. Baginya, lebih baik membaca _manga _daripada mengajari Naruto. Toh tak ada untungnya juga buat dia.

"_Pleaseee_~ aku ga mengerti sama sekali," pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas. Kalau saja guru bahasa Jerman itu gak _killer_, ia tak akan repot-repot mempelajarinya lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Kasihan juga dengan Naruto yang memang selalu mendapat nilai di bawah lima untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan Jerman. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Mana buku catatannya?" ujar Sakura. Tangannya yang terulur langsung disodori buku catatan Naruto. Sakura membuka helai demi helai buku catatan itu. Semakin ia membukanya, semakin banyak urat-urat kekesalan tampak di dahinya. Ia menggulung buku itu dan sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan—

—_bletak_!

"Aw!" jerit Naruto. Langsung saja ia mengelus-elus kepalanya akibat Sakura yang memukulkan bukunya ke kepalanya dengan keras—tahu sendiri bagaimana kekuatan miliknya.

"Kau, bahkan tak mencatat materinya!" geram Sakura penuh amarah. Tangan kirinya mengepal dan terangkat di depan wajah Naruto—membuat pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan marah dulu. Aku tak sempat mencatat materi—"

"Tak sempat? Bilang saja kau malas mencatat! Pake bohong segala lagi," ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai menyuarakan keseluruhannya.

"Hehehehe, iya iya. Aku malas mencatat." Naruto lagi-lagi menampakkan cengiran sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal. Sebelum Sakura menjadi lebih marah lagi, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "jadi, Sakura-_chan_ ajarin aku pake catatan Sakura-_chan_ yah? Yah yaaahh~"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan amarahnya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia mengeluarkan buku catatan bahasa Jerman miliknya lalu ia letakkan di tengah-tengah meja.

"Bagian mana yang tak kaumengerti, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tegas.

"Semuanya!" Jawaban Naruto yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura kembali menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya. Coba pikir, masa sih dia harus menerangkan dari materi perkenalan sampai _akkusativ_ dan _dativ_? _Hell no_! Yang benar saja!

"Err, yang materi kemarin aja. Yang _akkusativ_ apalah itu," ralatnya. Sakura menghela napas sesaat. Ia membuka lembar buku catatannya yang tertulis materi tersebut.

"Itu sih gampang. Kalo _akkusativ_ itu untuk kalimat yang menggunakan kata kerja. _Dativ_ juga ada kata kerjanya, tapi yang dikhususin kayak _gratulieren_ dan lain-lain. Jangan ketuker juga sama _nominativ_. Itu kalimat yang ga ada kata kerjanya." Sakura mengambil napas sesaat lalu melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "rumus _akkusativ_ itu n-s-e-e. _Der_ jadi _den_, _das_ tetep _das_, _die_ sama _die_ _plural_ juga tetep _die_ …." Naruto hanya dapat menangkap penjelasan Sakura sampai situ. Itu pun ia tetap tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang diterangkan Sakura. Sungguh, bahasa Jerman baginya lebih sulit daripada materi matriks yang ia pelajari!

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih Sakura menerangkan beserta contoh-contohnya. Reaksi Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah paham—padahal tidak sama sekali.

"... nah, begitu. Kau mengerti?" tanya Sakura setelah menerangkan panjang lebar. Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bilang mengerti? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Bilang tak mengerti? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri—err, dihajar dan dimaki Sakura sih.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Hehe, sedikit," jawabnya mengambil jawaban alternatif lain. Sakura mengangguk puas. Ia hendak melanjutkan membaca _manga_ di hadapannya.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba, terlintas di pikirannya sebuah ide—yang berkaitan dengan bahasa Jerman.

"_Btw_, Sakura-_chan_, bahasa Jerman-nya aku cinta kamu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah—sok—_innocent_.

Sakura mengernyit. Ia menandai halaman _manga_ yang ia baca lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Huh? Masa kau tak tahu?"

"Huum." Naruto mengangguk-angguk agar meyakinkan dirinya memang tak tahu.

Walaupun heran, Sakura mengartikan 'aku-cinta-kamu' itu ke dalam bahasa Jerman.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Naruto."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto langsung bersorak kegirangan.

"Waaaa~ _arigatou_ Sakura-_chaaann_~ _Ich liebe dich auch_!"

_Bugh__! __Duagh!_

_Bruk!_

"Aw! Akh! _Ittai_." Naruto menjerit kesakitan karena dipukul hingga terjungkal dari kursi yang ia duduki. Tenaga Sakura memang … sesuatu.

"Gak lucu! Apa-apaan itu?!" Volume suara Sakura meninggi beberapa oktaf. Ia kesal, marah, dan amat malu. Pipinya sampai-sampai menampakkan semburat merah.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri untuk berdiri. Rasa sakit itu entah kenapa terasa meringan saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang marah bercampur _blushing_.

"Kata siapa lucu? Yang ada Sakura-_chan_ yang lucu." Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura yang masih memerah. "_Kawaii_~"

"SIALAN KAU NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura dan berlari kabur. Sakura yang merasa tak terima mengejar Naruto dengan sebuah sapu ia genggam. Yeah, mereka memang jaraaaang sekali akur.

Oh, masalah remedial Naruto? Haha, pemuda pirang jabrik itu tak peduli sama sekali dengan yang akan ia dapatkan dari gurunya besok. Ia nanti malam—mungkin—malah terpikirkan wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

_**Ich liebe dich : I love you. Ich liebe dich auch : I love you too**_

**P.s : Jangan lupa tinggalin review. Reader yang baik pasti ninggalin review~ :D**


End file.
